In the Light of the Dark
by claire97
Summary: Wednesday Berkley is blind, plain and simple. Except, she can see in a way no one else can. From a young age she has had an extraordinary mind. From a young age she has also suffered for it. Now, she is kidnapped by Mr. Curtain. Eventually rescued she gains a whole family, perspective on life, and even love for a boy named Sticky Washington. But Mr. Curtain is angry...
1. Chapter 1

I could sense them. The men coming down the hall. I could hear them, smell them. But mostly, I could sense them. The door opened and they entered: two men with heavy footfalls and Mr. Curtain with the strange clanking and whirring of his strange motor chair. I shut off my mind relying on only my remaining senses.

I could not penetrate their minds, they would feel it and I would be punished. Mind penetration feels as if you are light headed and confused, sometimes irritable as well. That was the first lesson I learned since coming here. "McCracken." I heard the voice of Mr. Curtain and knew what was coming. I sensed McCracken approaching me and felt him grasp my hand, squeezing so hard that I knew a bruise was to form over my old bruises. The cool metal cuff slid away and I was roughly pulled to my feet. Exactly seven steps away, at one o' clock was the table. And at that table Mr. Curtain would sit. I walked with confidence, knowing my route even without a cane. Yes, if you haven't guessed it by now, I'm blind.

I sat and stared straight ahead or where I thought that would be. I knew what was coming. The exercises, tests. I didn't like them, they pushed me to hard, until I was sick and delirious. I had no choice. So, I did them. Some new, some different, some repeated. I was shocked that day twice for failing. For not being good enough. When I first came I was shocked a lot more. We worked for hours until I could no longer stand and had to be roughly carried back to my corner, dropped, and chained once more. This had been my life for two weeks.

My name is Wednesday, named after the day I was born. My parents were not exactly creative folks. I lay my head against the cool floor and squeezed my eyes shut from the pain. It hurt to much to think or feel or do anything but lay there and be miserable. It was September, already cold in the eastern United States. I wanted to cry but refrained. I was trying to stay strong despite my fear. Yes, I was afraid. I had been afraid for a very long time. One thing my mind clearly detected was the evil of these men. I knew I was a tool to them and once I was worn I would be thrown away. The question was when?

The men were not the only people there. There were others, strange minds. Two creatures who called themselves Jackson and Jillson had rather simple minds. Both followed orders and rarely thought for themselves. Then comes Martina, a girl a little older than me who's mind was bitter as horseradish. She was full of rage, much like the men. Finally comes S.Q. His mind puzzled me the most. It was so warped it almost hurt to explore. He seemed to be suffering from sort of extreme confusion. Still, he was by far the nicest there and I had decided that I liked him. I believed he liked me as well, all though he seemed like the type who could like anybody. Despite the pain I knew that I needed to scout for minds near bye, clues, help, anything at this point of desperation. So I forced myself to sit up sending my head pounding. _If my head is pounding now it will soon be cracking._ I opened up my mind; feeling for signals and brain waves. There was a road near wherever I was where I could catch whiffs of thoughts but they were never still enough. Like every other night there was nothing of substance. I had a funny feeling that there would never be something. _I am to be a used girl forever all because of my mind._

Mr. Curtain was careful to keep his mind and mouth shut around me. I don't know much about him or his plans for me. For someone used to knowing everything it was beyond frustrating. I sensed someone approaching from down the hall to the right from the stairs which are two hundred twenty seven steps from my door. As the mystery man-or woman- grew closer I am hit with an overwhelming tangle of nonsense thoughts and know that S.Q. has come for a visit. The door opens and I hear the thuds of his much to large feet hitting the floor.

"Wedday!" I sigh not bothering to correct him, it's not his fault. "Hello S.Q." I tried to smile and felt myself grimace. I've never been the greatest actress. "How are you?" He asked cheerfully. I mentally rolled my eyes. _I'm kidnapped, chained to a poll in the middle of who-knows-where, freezing, and suffering from a massive headache, how do you think I am?_ Instead I said "Alright, and you?" "I'm fantastic!" He was always cheerful. "So what were you doing today, S.Q.?" So far I hadn't gotten anything useful from him. As previously stated, Mr. Curtain was smart. He knew better than to put S.Q. on anything important. Mostly he bought groceries and did the laundry...wherever and however they did the laundry. "Oh, I've just been helping the ten men." Ah, yes, the ten men was the nick name for the brief case men. He brightened up. "But tomorrow I get to go shopping!" I giggled a little and then groaned, clutching my head. "Wedday?" I sighed. "Yeah, S.Q.?" "You alkay?" Smiling a little at his muddled speech I struggled to nod. "I'm, I'm just...tired." Telling him my pains would help no one. At least he could be happy, even if it was just a deranged illusion. It was quiet and I sensed that he sensed that I was lying. Luckily, he knew to keep quiet. "S.Q.?" I asked quietly. "Yes?" He responded equally soft. The atmosphere around us changed and became more serious. "What do you look like?" I wasn't always blind, you know. I know what people and objects look like. In fact, I've seen since them in my own ways. He cleared his throat. "Uh, uh...I'm tall and I have, um, brown curly hair, and, and everyone says that my feet are much to big!" I smiled. "I've heard that from your footsteps." It was quiet again. Now, before you think this was a romantic sort of silence, it wasn't. S.Q. was much older than my twelve years. He was just a stable rock around here that I couldn't help but cling to. And he wasn't even near stable, though somehow more sane than everyone else. "I have to go."

As he walked away I felt cold and more lonely than ever. Why was this happening to me? I hated throwing pity parties, I really did. Yet, then flash backs came and I wondered, why? I mean, I was just a kid, right? At least, in body if not in mind. I leaned my head against the wall and cried softly. I was tired, tired of fighting, tired of thinking. It's only been two weeks, two weeks! And they have broken me. Well, maybe not just them. Life in general had. It reminded me of my favorite musical _Les Miserables_. I dreamed a dream different than this. I dreamed of life, love, happiness! Instead, I just got blindness, chained to a pole, and forced to work for a mad man. I closed my eyes and drifted off shivering from the bind of the cold wind's chains.

The next day was the same at first. Stale bread for breakfast, cold boredom, exercises, shocks, and more waiting for night. S.Q. and Jackson went shopping at a near bye market. Well, relatively near bye. From the way they talked we were pretty out of the way. Immediately I sensed something was wrong as S.Q. and Jackson arrived. They came running in out of breath. "Mr. Curtain!" Jackson yelled. Mr. Curtain's tires screeched, alerting me that now he faced them.

"They saw us! It was an accident, it was Milligan and his men and a bunch of others and they chased us and-" Mr. Curtain's rage flew at me like a bullet. I flinched back, afraid that he would take it out on me. It wouldn't be the first time. "But, but, d-don't worry sir! We got away!" S.Q. cried, a smile in his voice. Instead of brightening as he obviously expected Mr. Curtain's rage only grew. I knew why. "Got away?" He hissed slowly. Oh no, don't hurt S.Q.! He couldn't have thought... His further lecturing was interrupted by a loud bang and several crashes and shouts. Immediately I opened my mind and scanned the new presences that occupied outside. There were many, the ten men were outnumbered, though not necessarily out skilled. Mr. Curtain cursed loudly, making us all flinch. "Jackson! S.Q.! Tell the ten men to get the salamander ready, we're retreating from the east, got it?" When they stood still, judging by the lack of retreating footsteps, he screamed, "NOW!"

As there steps retreated I heard him desperately trying to calm himself down. While here I had discovered that he had a condition called narcolepsy that caused him to fall asleep when ruffled. Not thinking straight anymore and acting on pure adrenaline he grabbed me and yanked me forward, forgetting my cuffed wrist. I screamed in pain, feeling it break and skin split. Growling he un-cuffed me and forced me to his lap as he sped the motor chair away. Uncomfortable sitting on him and the speed at which we were traveling I squirmed. "Stay. Still. Brat." He hissed. No, no, this can't be happening! He can't take me away again, not with help so close! Desperately I expanded my mind searching for someone, anyone to help me. Minute after minute passed with no thoughts and just the squealing of rubber tires. And then, one wisp..._He must be here somewhere. _

It was a man's thought. A man that I did not know. A savior. And then, then, I just did it. I screamed. I asked for help, for the first time in years. And, instead of ignoring me footsteps came my way, running. Someone was coming to help me, to save me! I sensed his thoughts drawing close as Mr. Curtain slapped his free hand over my mouth. Still, for once, I had the upper hand, blind or not. Then, something was thrown at the perfect angle into one of the chairs tires, jamming it, sending it to a hard stop. How did I know? Well sound and the man's thoughts. Yes, yes, it was rude to enter his mind with no permission but this was a bit of an emergency. I leapt away from Mr. Curtain in his shock and stumbled towards the man. I felt a warm hand push me back and I felt him stand in front of me. "Mr. Curtain." The man's voice was laced with pure loathing. This man had been greatly hurt somehow by him. "Surrender. You're coming with me." Huh, a little cliche, but who was I to judge? Mr. Curtain, however seemed unfazed. And then I knew why. "Two ten men approaching from the right about a minute away!" I said urgently. Mr. Curtain growled at me. I ignored him, which only angered him further. Loud bangs and crashes continued outside. I sensed my savior's reluctance. This man had caused him a lot of pain and it was hard for him to just walk away. Yet, if he didn't we were both in trouble. I put a gentle hand of his shoulder and his felt his eyes on me. We had to go. For the first time ever I felt hope, hope that I could be free. It couldn't be over this quickly, it couldn't. "Please." He softened. Turning to Mr. Curtain he hissed, "This isn't over." Curtain sounded sickly amused. "No. It isn't. See you soon, tell your precious family I say hello. Especially little Wednesday here, see you soon dear. You will regret this, I promise that." I shuddered at the sincerity laced between the syllables. Then he was running one way and the man was carrying me the other. He was incredibly fast carrying me. True I was only eighty pounds but still. We ran and ran and he wasn't even out of breath.

"He's going to meet up with his team and retreat from the east." I informed him. He set me down. "Well, I'm getting you out of here from the south." I nodded. "I'm Milligan, by the way." "Wednesday." "You're blind?" "Yup." I nodded. He let out a breath through his nose. "Okay, here's the plan, I'm going to radio my sentries and tell them to bring a car. Then, we're getting out of here." I nodded, not quit believing it. I heard the crackle of static and he spoke with his team. I took deep calming breaths, feeling all the fear and lack of sleep catching up to me quickly. "It'll be okay." In my thought I hadn't realized that he had stopped speaking on his radio. I looked up at him. "I-I'm fine. We, we just need to move." I could tell he didn't believe me but he dropped it. Simply putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder he began to walk me forward. "Stay quiet. There's a room a couple of halls away where we can meet my team and retreat." I nodded and we walked. My mind was aching from strain, yet I forced myself to keep scanning for enemies. It seemed to easy when we reached the room, far to easy. Yet, the men were gone, I sensed it. They had retreated successfully. Mr. Curtain was smart, of course they did.

"Milligan! Who you got there?" I heard a friendly man's voice. "This is Wednesday, she was held captive by Curtain apparently." Waves of sympathy hit me and I suddenly felt the urge to break down and sob. Everything hit me head on, all the shocks and pain and fear. "Come on, we have to get her out of here." Said Milligan, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. Why was he being so nice to me? Hadn't I cost him the capture of Mr. Curtain? The others murmured their agreements and Milligan led me outside where cars waited. All to soon we were loaded in and driving away. That was when it hit. I was free. I was saved. Quietly tears slid down my cheeks. "You okay?" Another man's voice asked, concerned. Trying to get a hold of myself I just nodded. "Sorry, j-just shock. I'm fine, really." My voice shook. I wasn't really fine. "You're safe now." I nodded. "Thank you." "Don't mention it." We all fell silent. My eyes drooped as waves of calmness hit for the first time in two weeks. I was so tired. Unconsciously I found myself leaning on a man's shoulder. Instead of pushing me away as I expected he let me rest there until I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on something soft. I felt comfortable under warm blankets. The agony in my wrist had been reduced to a dull throbbing due to the cast I felt around it. There was another presence in the room. _Milligan. _It wasn't a dream, I was free. Slowly I sat up.

"Look who's awake," Came his cheerful voice.

"Sorry." was the first word that came to mind, creating a wave of confusion.

"What for?"

"Costing you the capture of Mr. Curtain." Carefully I looked for anger and resentment. There was none.

"Don't be! I'm just glad we got you away from that awful man. How old are you, anyways?"

"Twelve."

I heard the smile in his voice. "We've got some other kids your age here."

"There are a lot of people here."

He was silent for a moment, surprised by my abilities. "Indeed. Well, beside your bed to the right are some clean clothes if you want to change. Then we can get some food in you, how does that sound?" I smiled at the thought of food.

"Good."

"The door is straight ahead to the left if you stand up facing the way you are now. I'll be right outside." I heard him depart. The fresh clothes felt soft and welcoming, like a fresh new start. I wanted to cry again, from happiness to be free. Slowly I followed his instructions to the door and opened it. "Glad to see Rhonda's clothes fit." He said.

"They are very nice."

It was all I could say with my closed throat. I looked away, embarrassed. "Hey, no need to be ashamed. Some shock and trauma is normal considering your being held captive. You won't be judged here. If anything, most of us will smother you with hugs and what not." I nodded again.

"Well, you have a choice to make. You can either eat breakfast with everyone and expect lots of attention or eat alone with Mr. Benedict and myself." I did not have to think about that one long, I was an extreme introvert and hated being in the limelight.

"Who is Mr. Benedict?"

"He's the head of this whole thing, the enemy of Curtain, you could say. He's exceedingly kind, I promise." I nodded. Milligan had a lot of admiration for this man. Somehow, this man was his hero.

"May I eat with him and you?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Scrambled eggs and toast good?"

"Mmm."

Milligan slowly directed me through countless hallways. He did not force me to talk, which I greatly appreciated. Then, he knocked on a door.

"Come in." I heard a kind voice say. It was nothing like Mr. Curtain's voice. In fact, it was the polar opposite. The door opened. "Hello, Wednesday."

"Good morning, sir." I timidly replied.

"I hope you don't mind sitting on the floor." Milligan said. "Mr. Benedict has a condition called narcolepsy that causes him to fall into random bouts of sleep." I blinked. Odd, Mr. Curtain had had the same condition. What a coincidence.

"It's fine." It truly was, everything was fine now that I was free. Free at last. Slowly I lowered myself.

"I'm going to get breakfast." I heard Milligan depart. Then, Mr. Benedict spoke.

"I apologize for my brother's actions."

"Brother?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Mr. Curtain is indeed my twin sibling." His voice sounded a bit choked. _Twin brother, what are the odds of that? It certainly explains the sharing of narcolepsy._

"It's fine, you can't help what your family does. Besides, he really didn't hurt me much."

"He broke your wrist." I had no answer for that besides a shrug. Just then Milligan entered. I smelled the delicious scent of eggs and buttered toast, each hot and fresh. Milligan sat beside me and distributed the plates. Immediately I found my fork and dug in, much to Milligan's amusement.

"The food's not going anywhere, you know." He joked. I sheepishly smiled. For a moment it was silent as we ate. Then Mr. Benedict spoke.

"Wednesday? I'm sorry to bring this up but, there must be someone who has looked after you. We are going to have to notify them." I froze in terror.

"No, please no! Don't send me back there, no, please don't!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Woah, calm down, it's okay." It was Milligan.

"I'm sorry it's just...that place is so awful..."

"And what place is that?"

I took a deep breath. "Harden County Mental Facility." I sensed their surprise. Yet, I also caught a wisp of thought from Mr. Benedict, _She seems to be mentally stable, if she does share Constance's gifts then perhaps- _

"You're right." I said. "I heard voices. Strange senseless poetry; **_brush your teeth and kill the germs, poison apples, poison worms._** It was from my file that Mr. Curtain found me. I take it the two events are related."

Then Mr. Benedict began to give me my long awaited explanation of all the events beyond my control as I inhaled my breakfast. I take it I don't have to explain as the knowledge of these events is likely why you are reading this. After about an hour he finished explaining, ending after they were captured in a cave on an island and saved by Captain Noland. I was shocked, stunned that children had accomplished the saving of the world as we know it. Also, I was excited to meet someone else like me, though from what I had heard she was quite moody. And as if she was summoned by my thought the door flew open. I spun around and opened my mind getting several thoughts, children's thoughts.

"Were you planning on letting us see her?" A moody voice proclaimed from far below, making me assume Constance had spoken.

"Yes, eventually children. Wednesday this Reynie, Sticky, Kate, and Constance. Children, this is Wednesday."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Likewise!" Came a cheerful voice. "We were just wondering if you wanted to come outside and kick a ball around with us." The underlying motivation of this was to find out everything about me and my experiences. I turned to Mr. Benedict, silently asking for permission.

"Indeed if you wish to join them by all means, Wednesday. Yet first, I feel obligated to inform you that you will have to stay here under our protection for your own safety." I smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"Of course." I felt a hand on my arm.

"Come on!" The cheerful voice exclaimed once more. I leapt up with her and she guided me out into the hallway. "I'm Kate by the way. So, you can really read minds?"

"Kate!" A male voice admonished. I only smiled impishly.

"Yes."

"That's so cool! What am I thinking?"

"You're hoping someone called Moocho makes pie tonight."

"Holy smokes, you're right!" We kept walking and I felt my skin grow warmer and a slight breeze invade the air, telling me the door outside had been opened.

"So, how old are you Wednesday?" A boy asked.

"Twelve."

"Really? Reynie and I are twelve as well. Kate's about to turn thirteen. And Constance, well Constance is three." I smiled.

"Cool."

"So, we need to talk." Kate said, grabbing my arm and pulling over to what I assumed was a secluded area.

"Kate slow down!"

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I inquired, curiously.

It was silent for a moment until Reynie, whom I had gathered was the unofficial leader, spoke.

"Well, Mr. Benedict probably informed that you can't leave here, right?" I nodded. "So, we'll be spending a lot of time together. And you see, my friends and I are in this...club of sorts. We call ourselves the Mysterious Benedict Society. And well, do you want to join?"

"Reynie wait!" Kate cried. "Don't we need some sort of initiation?" Reynie sighed heavily.

"Okay, Sticky ask her a question."

"Okay. What foreign government contributed the greatest amount of money in an effort to help the victims of the 1906 earthquake in San Francisco?"

"Japan."

"You read my mind, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Kate laughed. "Reynie, you knew she was going to do that!" Reynie didn't answer but I pictured him grinning.

_Happiness and gladlyness only result in my crabbiness. _ I heard Constance think. And then, _Get out of my head!_

"Right on! Wednesday, welcome to the Mysterious Benedict Society!"


End file.
